Lustful Desires
by chakira16
Summary: Sasuke cheated on Hinata with someone she cared for, so Hinata decided to get him back and it came in the form of bad ass Gaara


Dark Lustful Desires

I can't believe Sasuke would do me like this. How could he possibly cheat on me with Hanbai, my own little sister? What could she have that I didn't? Was she more talented or more beautiful than me? Those images of them together in his bed wouldn't stop playing in my mind. Him fucking her from the back pounding into her harder than before and her screaming for him not to stop. It was too much for me to handle because I never thought they would betray my trust like this. Wandering around in the leaf village looking like a mess got me tons of stares, but I didn't care. I felt like telling them to fuck off and mind their business, but I simply didn't have the energy to do so. I sat at this bar about to buy myself a beer, until I saw him looking at me. By him I meant Gaara of the sand. He was looking so sexy dressed in a red shirt with the sleeves cut off showing off his chest and some black pants that had red designs on it. I had to say he looked like a devious god radiating demand and respect from anybody. Just then he walked over to where I was and asked if I liked what I saw so far because there is a lot more he would be willing to show me. I blushed at his bluntness, but didn't say anything to him as I left. I quickly ran to my apartment and decided I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and live a little. I rummaged through my closet, until I found a strapless black mini dress. It was perfect as I put it on because it showed all my curves. I applied a little black eyeshadow to bring out my eyes and put on my black high heels. Looking in the mirror I knew that I had it going on. As I was stepping out the door, I saw Ino walking towards me with Kiba. Kiba took one look at me and said, "damn you look fine Hinata-chan." That of course got him punched in the face by Ino and I didn't comment on it. Once Ino was calm, she asked me where I was going with Sasuke. I said, "I'm not going anywhere with Sasuke and I'll tell you why tomorrow." Ino said, "Okay Hinata just have fun as she dragged Kiba away." I smiled because that was Ino for you. I walked to the club called Lustful Wishes getting all kinds of hoots from local ninjas. I didn't comment on it as I went inside. No sooner had I came in, when I was met with alluring sea green eyes. Gaara said, "Why would you come here tonight dressed like that?" I said, "To have fun of course with you." He said, "Why would you? Wouldn't chicken butt have a fit princess?" I said, "I came to take you on your offer, but it seems that you were all talk and no play Gaara." I had to time to move as he took me to the dance floor. The club was playing Turning me on by Nina Sky. Hearing them sing had me realizing I was feeling exactly like that. Him placing his hands on my hips moving with me gently, while my hands were around his neck. Our bodies moving in tune with each others feeling the lust in the air. So much sexual tension in the air, until we couldn't take it anymore. I didn't remember who made the first move, but I only knew we were kissing each other with a passion that was so furious that we forgot everything around us. Soon the kissing turned into rubbing and grabbing, until we realized we had people watching us. That snapped me out of my trance as I ran out of the club. What was I thinking kissing Gaara out of all people? The baddest yet sexiest man I ever had the pleasure of kissing. Was I really that spiteful towards Sasuke that I had to cheat on him? Maybe so, but if I thought about it I didn't regret it at all. That kiss was 20 times better than Sasuke's ever been. I made it to my place and was about to shut the door, when he appeared in my apartment. Before I could scream, Gaara kissed me senseless as he had his sand shut my door and lock it. He stopped kissing me when he realized I needed to breathe. Once I had my breathe back, I said, "What are you doing here Gaara?" Gaara had me trapped against the door saying he wanted to finish what we started. I couldn't mumble a protest as his lips claimed mine once again.

Gaara started kissing on my neck making me moan, until I pushed him away. He gave me a confused look, but I didn't care. I said, "Get out Gaara! It's best if you leave right now or else." Gaara smirked at me now as he caressed my face. He said, "Why should I leave us both unsatisfied just because you're trying to deny what you want?" I quickly reached out to slap him, but he caught my hand kissing my fingers. Gaara said, "Just enjoy this because I ensure you one we're done I'll have you begging me for more as he began fondling with my breast." I whimpered as he teased me. Trailing his hands over my curves, until he just had his sand rip my dress off my body. I started to attack, but I decided to quit fighting against what I wanted. What I wanted was him, so I pulled him closer to me kissing his jaw? He didn't say anything as he kissed me from my face to my stomach. His mouth worked wonders on me and I lost myself in his passion, until I felt something hard pressed to my stomach. I looked down with lust filled eyes, until I saw it was his dick. I looked at him fearfully because it was huge. 15 inches to be exact. Gaara said, "Don't tell me that you're scared Hinata-chan. It won't hurt in a little while." There was no way that I was going to have him stick that in me and I didn't understand how he got undressed without me knowing. He must have seen I was trying to move because he suddenly pushed me down and stuck it right in me. I screamed in pain for a moment, but that pain soon turned to pleasure making me moan in pleasure. Gaara just kept thrusting in and out of me harder making me scream his name. My body arched with his, so I could keep up with the pace. I knew I was about to cum and I exploded twice once he was done. Gaara said, "I bet I was way better than Sasuke huh." I just nodded my head because that was the best sex ever. I felt like I had to return the favor and I got on top of him riding him slowly, when I heard my door opening. We both turned to see Sasuke glaring at us hatefully, but I just continued riding Gaara like he wasn't there. Sasuke said, "What the hell Hinata?" I said, "What does it look like Sasuke? I"m in the middle of fucking Gaara, so just leave. You're disturbing us and by the way Gaara is 20 times better than you." Sasuke had a hurt look on his face and looked like he wasn't about to move anytime soon, so I cussed him out for messing around on me with Hanbai. He try to explain himself, but I wasn't having it. Gaara jumped in and said, "Thanks for screwing up because Hinata is mine now." Sasuke didn't say anything as he left. As soon as he left, I said, "So I'm yours now huh?" Gaara said, "Yeah, so where were we." I rode him till he came and looked at him sleeping. Man I couldn't wait to tell Ino what happened tomorrow.


End file.
